Aliah's Discovery An MvA story Part 10
by MvAFanForever
Summary: Quite a violent chapter but it's not gory. Aliah's first ever mission!


Everyone recieved a new fighting costume - because we had all grown more stronger and in better shape, our costumes were old and worn, and just didn't fit us. B.O.B and Link didn't have one and probably never will. Susan had a massive blue outfit, like a normal jumpsuit but with shorts. Paul had a green army-like outfit, a bit like a soldiers. Dr. Cockroach didn't have anything new, as he handled the intellectial bit more than the violent bit. Haley had a new green jumpsuit, that looked pretty and was more comfortable than anyone elses. Mine was yellow and was a tight all-in-one outfit, like olympic swimmers, but with no sleeves, or hat or goggles obviously. Skye's looked like a black swimsuit, outlined in blue and green. We arrived on a beach. Paul beamed at Susan, and said, 'Recognise the place? This is where we spent our honeymoon!' Susan blushed and picked up a small curved shell, and slipped it into her pocket. We had to split up, and I don't know if it was a coincidence or joke, but I had to team up with Dr. Cockroach. We had to find it then find a way to get a bomb inside it and detinate it, and survive.  
I carried the bomb under my arm. 'Look, Dr. Cockroach, I'm sorry, I was a bit shocked, I should have just been paying more attention, I guess,' ouch, that didn't come out right. 'It's quite alright my dear, it wasn't your fault'  
'It's not like it was anything more than a mistake'  
'Quite right'  
We walked on silently. 'It didn't mean anything'  
'I know'  
'It wasn't like it was actually bad though'  
'What do you mean'  
'Well, it was quite pleasent, it's not like it was horrible'  
'Yes'  
'I think - what the'  
Suddenly the largest pile of metal I've seen ever landed an inch from me. Dr. C pulled me back away from it, and I looked up. The metal was the size of a tall building. It was it's foot. It's head, which I couldn't see, must have reached the clouds and beyond. If it had a top hat it might of been in space.  
Oh my god. Link and B.O.B arrived at my side, asking if I was OK. I didn't respond. The others - Susan and Paul, Haley and Skye arrived, and tried to tug me away from my spot. I didn't move. I felt myself fall backwards, and I blacked out.

I don't know if it's possible, but I heard blurry voices. They echoed around, and I couldn't hear anything apart from my own heart beat. 'I think, if we got something heavy and strong enough, and we could get it at that point up there, it would be distracted enough for me to climb up into it's brain centre where I could detinate the bomb'  
I sat up, and yelled, 'where would you find something strong and heavy enough...' A thought sprouted out of my mind. 'Throw me'  
'You what?' 'You can't throw Susan, she's too big, and I'm just the right size to get to it's weak spot,' I could now see where it was - if the machine was human, it would be around it's neck area. It stuck out, but it looked like a button. To me it kind of looked like an adam's apple.  
'We can't possible throw you, my dear '  
'Shut up and throw me, Susan!' She picked me up gently and whispered in my ear, 'good luck,' and powered me at the button. I shot my fist into the button - and it stopped walking. I laughed triumphantly - until I realised my fist was stuck in the metal. I hung from it, loosly. 'Erm, sorry about this chaps,' I screamed below, 'but I would really appreciate it if someone would help me'  
Dr. Cockroach hand-signalled an OK, and started to scramble up the robot. Ugh, my nails are probably getting RUINED! Not to mention how much moisteriser I'll need now. This better be worth it. After a minute or so, Dr. C was up with me, neck and neck, at, er, it's neck. He reached out, to grab my free hand - It was useless, and I couldn't move. Then a spine-juddering jolt cracked, and the machine was working again. The button moved out, and I was dangling in mid air. This wasn't helpful, as I should have gone to the toilet before we set off. And it also wasn't helpful as it was now harder for him to reach me. 'I think I know how to get you!' He yelled amongst the noise. 'Can you stick out your leg?' It must have looked terrible from below, but I tried anyway. I stuck out both legs, and he grabbed my ankles and started to pull. Eventually I was free, and I hung onto the doc's back as he clambered up to a hole in it's head. I sat inside while he played with the wires on the bomb. I placed it on it's brain - a little red stick pointing up, and I looked out of the hole. It was too far down to jump, and there was nothing to slide down. Dr. Cockroach looked out with me. We needed Paul who could string a web for us to slide down. I signalled a kind of spiderman thing at him - he just gave me a puzzled look. The bomb ticked to twenty seconds. Dr. Cockroach grabbed me and we moved to the corner of it's head. I held my hands over my head, unable to scream. 5, 4, 3, 2 1.  
It let out a glow of light, and it smashed. The robot fell, and I was lifted to the ceiling of it's head. I smashed my fist back into the metal and I stayed there, holding Dr. Cockroach by the arm. Then everything was silent, though we hadn't reached the ground yet. I looked out of the hole - clouds hovvered past. I yanked my hand back out of the metal and peered out below - Susan, and a massive Skye were holding it together, B.O.B and Link were sat on their shoulders kind of helping, and Paul had formed a blanket on the floor. I was back on Dr. Cockroaches back, and we fell to the blanket. Skye shrank back to her normal size, and hugged me. Susan let the monster fall to the ground, and we left it there. How's that for a first time? 


End file.
